


Only Team Hawkeye

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha watched amused while the two of them bumped around each other in the kitchen, then bumped into each other, well-aimed if you asked Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Team Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Post-Kiss Catatonia

Only the Hawkeyes.  
  
Natasha watched amused while the two of them bumped around each other in the kitchen, then bumped _into_ each other, well-aimed if you asked Natasha. Kate had had her mouth open to say something and Clint half-tripped into her, mouth hitting hers.  
  
Both of them looked a little dazed with that "what just happened!?" expression on their face.  
  
Natasha would have said it was impossible to kiss anyone on accident, but then there were the Hawkeyes.  
  
"Didn't happen," Clint finally said.  
  
"Nope," Kate agreed.  
  
It dawned on them both at the same time. They turned to Natasha, who shot them her best grin.  
  
"You will never live it down."


End file.
